The Hunter and the Slave
by frivolous-vixen
Summary: When his hunter's instincts tell him to look deeper into a new slave owned by a Plenimaran noble, Rieser is determined to learn who this slave is. But will he be ready for the truth when everything is revealed? Will his duty as an Ebrados outweigh his own heart? AU, will contain mpreg later.
1. A New Slave

Disclaimer: I don't own the Nightrunner series or it's characters. They belong to Lynn Flewelling. We just play with them. *wink* Moonwind is mine.

A/N: I should not be posting this. XD Like seriously, I shouldn't post this. Why, you ask? Because this story is not finished. *grumbles* I have about twenty chapters done, but... I haven't been able to get myself to go further. *sulk* Needless to say I thought maybe by posting this here, and getting some feedback on it, I might get pushed into finishing it! I don't know. XD Anyway!

This story is a fanfic I started after having a dream about the series. The series is the Nightrunner books, if you've read them, you'll know who these characters are and we need to RP, if not, however, you should so we can RP. XD ;P It's also AU, haha. But there will be some minor and some major spoilers. ;)

This will have mpreg and mpreg birth, but! Not for a while, the story surrounds the before pregnancy and after pregnancy more than the actual pregnancy time. But it is mpreg so I did I post it to my dA account as well as here^^

Also, since there is obviously some things that people reading may not understand, i.e., languages used, I'll try and list everything here in the description so you can understand what's going on. :) So, we ready to start this journey? I need actual feedback for this story, please! I need encouraged to finish it, because I love this series, I love how this fanfic has gone so far, and I want to finish it, I just need a bit of a kick in the ass to get to the end! Please help me, everyone!

* * *

The Hunter and the Slave: A New Slave

The day was warm but not so uncomfortable. It was early Nythin, Summer was still a couple of months away. It was a rather pleasant day for a ride through the streets of Riga - even with the cries of the newly arrived slaves and the soon-to-be executed ones weeping and screaming. It was just a part of how Riga was.

Rieser í Stellen Andus Orgil gripped his mount's reins loosely, giving his big black Moonwind his head as they trotted down a street toward the richer part of the city, toward the lovely homes of nobles. It had been nearly two years since his last visit to this city of Plenimar. But it had hardly changed, he thought dryly.

Reining in his mount's head, they turned down another street. He knew this street like the back of his hand. It was almost noon, he'd make it for lunch. Allowing a slight smirk to play across his usual grim expression, he kicked his heels and Moonwind nickered as he picked up his pace.

Rieser wasn't concerned for any man who eyed him, it wasn't uncommon for the Plenimarans here to stare at his Aurënfaie features, wondering what sort of price they'd get. However, he simply allowed them to take a gander at his long sword strapped to his left hip. They generally left him alone.

He wasn't referred to as Rieser the Grim for nothing.

Entering the archway at a canter, he tilted his head in a nod towards the guards before looking up. The guards here knew him well enough not to question him entering the estate of Charis Yhakobin, they'd been keeping a loose friendship for several years now. Rieser was somewhat fascinated with the works of alchemy and Yhakobin had been gracious enough to allow him to sit in on a few things.

Granted, the Tírfaie's alchemy wasn't on par with his own magic. Still, it amused him to see the Tírfaie seem so proud of such things.

Pulling the reins and stopping his mount next to a pair of guards, he climbed down and threw back his cloak to reveal his fine, dark tunic with it's gold embroidery. "Is Lord Yhakobin in?" He questioned in perfect Plenimaran, not relinquishing his reins to the man servant whom tried to take them. One of the guard's bobbed his head and motioned Rieser into the garden beyond.

Then and only then did Rieser release the reins to the man servant to give his horse some water.

He followed the guard into the garden behind the house, where Yhakobin's workshop was stationed as well. Charis Yhakobin was currently sitting at a table in the garden with his two children running around, their nurse, Rhania, standing by. He'd never personally seen her face, but it was obvious she was from the Khatme clan from the tracery of their clan markings he could see around her eyes.

He held up his hand in a wave as Yhakobin caught sight of him. The Tírfaie returned the wave with a pleasant smile and stood to greet him. They clasped hands at once. "Lord Rieser! It's been too long! Where have you been hiding at?" Yhakobin motioned for him to take a seat and then summoned another servant.

This one was well known to Rieser as well, Ahmol. Very loyal to Yhakobin this one. After a quick order to bring out the lunch and another plate for Rieser, Ahmol scurried off toward the house and Yhakobin turned his gaze to Rieser; awaiting answers. "Two years to an Aurënfaie is barely anything to register, Lord Yhakobin. Though I see it's added a couple more strands of silver to your hair.

"As for my whereabouts," He held his hands out, palms up. "Hardly anything to speak of." His smile betrayed nothing while he studied Yhakobin's own, false smile. The two men always danced around each other like this, and it was just another thing to amuse Rieser. "I seen Ulan's ship riding at anchor at the port. More ransoming?" It was that simple to change the subject of where he might have been the past two years.

It was none of this Tírfaie's business, nor anyone else's. He might consider this man as a loose friend to have, but not even his closest of friends needed to know his business. It was his and his alone.

Yhakobin chuckled and waved his hand around. "Why else would he come here? You just missed him. He was here earlier for breakfast. Now, tell me, where are you lodging? Certainly not that dreadful inn you always turn to?" Rieser nodded to confirm this. The other man clucked his tongue in disapproval. "I'll send some of my servants to get your things and bring them here, you'll get a much better sleep in one of my rooms and it's always a pleasure to have your company."

Rieser didn't protest, he always went to an inn in the city, and Yhakobin always insisted on bringing his things here and allowing him to stay for the remainder of his time here. Rieser mildly wondered if Yhakobin had figured out that he simply did this to watch the man's reaction, and have the servants whom picked up his things observed by a few well paid beggars on how they treated his luggage and if they poked into his things.

He brushed the thought aside without thinking further on it. "You are too kind, Lord Yhakobin." He mused.

The Tírfaie smiled pleasantly. "Please, we've known each other long enough. You needn't call me that, Charis is fine enough between us."

Rieser nodded and smiled just as pleasantly; and just as fakely. "Then just call me Rieser, please." He nodded his head once to the man to emphasize this. His eyes flicked toward some movement and his gaze found Ahmol walking out with a tray of food. Behind him, however, another servant dogged at his heels with a tray which had a pitcher of tea and a couple glasses.

This servant wasn't known to Rieser.

This was a man, and no doubt a 'faie considering he wore the traditional fine cloth veil over his face like all 'faie must wear to cover their features. He was tall and slender, though not as tall as Rieser himself, it was however, obvious he was more slender than he himself. He had a long, dark braid draped over one shoulder. As he approached the table, Rieser noted that unlike his own, grey eyes, this man's eyes were hazel.

And nervous.

"Ah! Lunch is looking promising." Yhakobin motioned for the plates to be laid out accordingly and the two servants set to work. Rieser ignored Ahmol and instead watched this new servant. _He wasn't here two years ago_, Rieser noted. It was apparent this man had been a slave for some time, however, for his slave brand was well faded, and more scars was seen from his thin shoulders that was revealed from his sleeveless slave's robe.

His keen eyes watched this new slave with curiosity. He was nervous, but certainly one that had been a slave for a while wouldn't be so. _Perhaps his previous master was not as kind._ This was a likely thing. Many masters were not as kind as Yhakobin, even Rieser had to admit this.

With lunch laid out, the two began to eat with Ahmol and this new, nameless servant standing near by. The latter fidgeted whenever Rieser's gaze fell over him and he couldn't help but feel amused at this. _Worried I'll buy you away from your new master?_ He idly wondered.

Yhakobin must have caught his gaze wondering at last for he smiled and motioned toward the young man. "I see you've noticed my new servant." Nodding his head, Rieser motioned for Yhakobin to continue with whatever story he had. "His name is Khenir. I've had him for a year, but he's proven to be quite loyal. I saw him during a visit to a certain noble's house on which I won't name.

"The man had treated Khenir badly, though. He could barely stand up. I bought him at once and nursed him back to health. He was very nervous at first, but now he's rather good to me as a servant. I've never had one become this well mannered so quickly. Less than six months and he's acted as if I've owned him since birth. Khenir, come here and greet my friend properly."

Now known to be Khenir, the young man walked over to stand by Yhakobin and bowed his head. "A pleasure to meet you," He spoke softly. His voice was pleasant to the ears.

Rieser regarded him for a moment, then nodded. "Rieser í Stellen Andus Orgil." He watched, wondering if this man knew whom he was, but the man did not seem to register. And likewise, Rieser didn't know of his voice or eyes anywhere, nor the name.

"Lord Rieser." Khenir bowed deeply again. He straightened and looked to Yhakobin for further instructions. The man seemed satisfied with that and waved him back to his post next to Ahmol.

"I'm rather pleased with my purchase, all in all. He's scarred deeply, but he's a loyal servant and doesn't question me." Yhakobin was saying. He then snapped his fingers and Ahmol scurried up to his side. After a quick word, the man servant bowed and left; leaving just the three men in the garden. "Ahmol will personally oversee your luggage being transferred from the inn to your usual room here.

"I do hope you plan on staying for a little longer than usual. My wife will certainly enjoy hearing of any tales you have to offer." He said with a tight smile. The last part was forced, but it wasn't unseen by him nor Rieser that Yhakobin's wife, Meran, had taken a liking to Rieser unlike any other 'faie.

Not that Rieser cared, of course. She was pretty, but he could have more exotic women if he pleased.

Lunch was finished with idle conversation, mostly surrounding Yhakobin's alchemy. He enjoyed talking about it and Rieser didn't mind listening in silence, only commenting when he thought his opinion should be heard, or he had a question to have answered. Khenir stayed by the entire time, and each time Rieser's gaze passed his, the younger man fidgeted under his scrutinizing grey eyes.

Dessert was served after and for this, Meran and their two children, Osri and Amela, joined them briefly. The boy was a little tyrant, but Rieser commanded an air of authority and the boy, even at such a young age, knew better than to disrespect him. The girl on the other hand was wide eyed at his 'faie magic and giggled gleefully at whenever he gave her attention.

"It's been such a long time, Rieser." Meran smiled prettily as she gripped his arm from the table.

He returned her smile with a tight one of his own. She really could be annoying at times. "Indeed it has. Perhaps I shall stay for the duration of Spring, it seems rather nice here this time of year. If your husband shall allow it, of course."

"That sounds like a splendid idea! Certainly gives us time to catch up, perhaps I can teach you more about alchemy as well. You certainly have a mind for it!" Yhakobin clapped his hands together and smiled at Rieser.

"Then it's settled!" Standing with a flourish, Meran held her hand out and Rieser took it, pressing his lips softly to her hand. She smiled at him once more and pulled away. "I shall have our servants set up your things in a room suited for a lengthy stay." With that said she left in a trail of perfume on the wind.

Rhania ushered the two children into the house after their mother and once again, Rieser was left with Yhakobin and Khenir whom stayed where he'd been stationed. "Well, I would like to get some work in before dinner. I trust you're most tired from your trip here." Standing from the table, Yhakobin and Rieser clasped hands once more.

"Indeed. I think a good rest will freshen me up for dinner tonight with your rather demanding children." Releasing his grip on Yhakobin's, he grabbed his discarded cloak -which he had draped across the back of his chair.

"Khenir will show you to a room to rest, and no doubt when you awake your room for your stay will be readied with your things." With that said, Yhakobin strode off toward his workshop.

Khenir fidgeted and looked after Yhakobin then looked to Rieser, hazel eyes uncertain. "This way, please, my Lord." He bowed his head and quickly walked inside with Rieser on his heels.

Studying his rigid back, Rieser couldn't help but smirk. _He's scared of me._ Rieser followed him up the stairs to the wing of the house with the guest rooms, then Khenir opened the first door and stepped inside, hurrying to the bed and fluffing up the pillows and beddings. "Ilbana will certainly speak to Ahmol when he returns with your things from the inn and have them placed in a proper room."

Turning to finally meet Rieser's gaze, Khenir seemed to wither under his sharp eyes. "Would you mind coming and waking me when my things arrive?" Rieser questioned him, raising a thin eyebrow in question.

Khenir's own hazel eyes widened but he nodded quickly. "Of course," He spoke hastily, lowering his gaze to the floor as he fidgeted. "Lord Rieser." he added after a moment's hesitation.

Smirking, Rieser gripped Khenir's chin and lifted his head back up and said, "I won't tell if you don't," he reached for Khenir's veil and brushed his fingers along the edge. The younger man flinched and his eyes darted between Rieser and the doorway, but he didn't resist as Rieser tugged the veil off.

Surprisingly the face beneath the veil was rather pleasing to look at. Maybe not beautiful, but fine featured like any other Aurënfaie. Running a thumb over a smooth cheekbone, it seemed Khenir melted at Rieser's touch. "I-I..." His voice was quieter than a whisper and he didn't seem to know what to say at the light touch.

Replacing the veil with ease, Rieser nodded to him. "Thank you for allowing me to see your face. Remember to come and wake me when my things arrive." He then turned to the bed and threw his cloak across it. He sat down at the edge and looked up in time to see Khenir's back leaving the room.

He laid back and crossed his arms behind his head, eyes slipping closed. _Khenir. I wonder what clan he's from._ Humming to himself, he dozed into a dreamless sleep.

He was woken up sometime later by a soft shaking of his shoulder. His eyes flew open to meet the startled gaze of Khenir. "Y-You asked to be woken when your things arrive, m-my Lord!" He fell to his knees by the bed with a soft sob.

Rieser sat up immediately and leaned over the edge of the bed, seeing Khenir shaking where he had sunk onto the floor. "I did, thank you." He said, standing and pulling Khenir to his feet and steadying him in front of himself. "Thank you, Khenir." He repeated, more gentle this time.

Khenir looked up to meet Rieser's gaze and bobbed his head in a nod, hazel eyes teary. "Y-You're welcome. Pl-Please follow me, my Lord, y-you're room is across the hall." Rieser noted how Khenir swallowed hard, then grabbed his cloak and motioned for him to lead. Walking across the hall, they came to a surprisingly larger room than the one Rieser had rested in.

"Very good," Rieser commented while he checked through his belongings. He glanced up to see Khenir standing by the doorway, no doubt waiting to see if there was anything else he could do. Sitting on the bed, Rieser looked up to him suddenly. "What clan are you from?"

Startled, Khenir looked up sharply at Rieser, uncertainty written in his eyes. Rieser waited patiently, watching. Finally the younger man seemed to find his voice as he spoke, "Tarial, a minor family in the south... It's, it's been so long since someone asked me that."

Rieser nodded, then thought a moment. "Tarial, that clan is near Datsia, isn't it?" Khenir nodded his affirmative. "Ah, that's what I thought. I don't believe I ever visited that clan." He watched as Khenir fidgeted and shifted in his spot where he stood. Rieser smirked and motioned for the man to speak freely.

"What clan are you from?" He ventured shyly, looking at last at Rieser.

Wrapping his hands around one updrawn knee, Rieser regarded him for a long moment before answering, "I travel quite a lot." He never said he'd answer the question. He stood then and walked up to Khenir, watching him, studying him. "Thank you again for waking me," he said while pulling his cloak on.

"Please inform Lord Yhakobin that I've stepped out to get some fresh air and make sure my packhorse get's a good run. I'll be back before dinner." Lifting Khenir's chin, he studied his eyes then his gaze dropped to the golden collar. "Your Ilban treats you well to give you a golden one." He remarked, running his finger along the smooth surface of the collar.

Slipping a finger underneath, he tugged the collar up just a little to reveal a thin white band going around Khenir's neck. _He's been a slave for a very long time indeed,_ thought Rieser. Releasing his hold, he sidestepped Khenir and left the room, cloak billowing behind him.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Well, how did this go? Thoughts? Concerns? Questions? Drop a review, let me know!

**INFORMATION CORNER!**  
**Nythin = May.**  
The ancient Hierophantic calendar is based on a lunar year divided into twelve 29-day months and four seasonal festivals, which account for an additional twelve days.

Winter Solstice - observance of the longest night and celebration of the lengthening of days to come. (Mourning Night and Festival of Sakor in Skala.) Followed by:  
Sarisin = January.  
Dostin = February.  
Klesin = March.  
Spring Festival - preparation for planting, celebration of fertility of Dalna. (Festival of the Flowers in Mycena.) Followed by:  
Lithion = April.  
Nythin = May.  
Gorathin = June.  
Summer Solstice - celebration of the longest day, followed by:  
Shemin = July.  
Lenthin = August.  
Rhythin = September.  
Harvest Home - finish of harvests, time of thankfulness. (Great Festival of Dalna in Mycena.) Followed by:  
Erasin = October.  
Kenmin = November.  
Cinrin = December.

**Aurënfaie/'faie**  
Aurënfaie = The People of Illior. A handsome folk, whom live generally three or four hundred years. The first to possess magic, as well. In addition to living three or four times as long as humans, the Aurënfaie mature more slowly. A man fourscore years is close to death, while an Aurënfaie is still considered a youth.

**Tírfaie/Tír**  
Tírfaie = The Aurënfaie word for outsiders, or "the people of short lives".

**Khatme/Tarial/Datsia**  
These are Aurënfaie clans.

Aurënfaie slaves in Plenimar must always wear veils over their faces to cover their fine features. Did I miss anything? Ask if I did! And please leave a review, I want to continue this story but I need encouragement!


	2. A Smile to Die For

Disclaimer: I don't own the Nightrunner series or it's characters. They belong to Lynn Flewelling. We just play with them. *wink* Sulwyn and the beggar are mine.

A/N: Another update! Although, I'm a bit crestfallen that I didn't get no response here on fanfiction and actually got a decent response on my dA account. Oh well, I'm updating on both so here we go. Enjoy the second chapter of The Hunter and the Slave~

* * *

A Smile to Die For

After retrieving his sword belt from the guards, -whom had taken it during lunch upon his arrival earlier that day- Rieser made sure of his two horses then saddled Sulwyn, -the one he'd used for a packhorse- and galloped out of the estate of Yhakobin.

He rode on until he reached the port and reined in his mount, -this one a brilliant sorrel- putting Sulwyn at a canter and looked around the little inn for a moment, hood drawn up, as if thinking about entering. A whistle came from around the building and he climbed down, leading the mare down the street.

He replied the whistle with one of his own, and again it came, already down the street further. Another low whistle from him, and he got his reply from a stooped figure at the entrance of a corral for another inn. Leading Sulwyn into the corral for some water, he patted the mare's side and looked on as she drank her fill at the trough.

"My Lord, if you would be so kind to give an old man some coppers for another night of food and drink before Aura takes me." The stooped figure stood behind Rieser with hands out, palms up in a begging gesture.

Rolling a shoulder in a shrug, Rieser retrieved seven coppers from his purse, but only gave him one. "Be off with you, old man." He warned, glancing at him with a keen grey eye from beneath his hood.

The man took the coin and pocketed it, but then begged for more but bowed this time, at least as much as his stooped little figure allowed. "I watched as that man servant and several guards came and entered your room. From your window, with your kindness of leaving the shutters open, I saw them take their time and pilfer through your belongings, my Lord." He bowed even more deeply, though Rieser wasn't certain how he accomplished this.

"They did not take anything, thank Aura. But indeed, they did look where their eyes did not belong." He passed two coins this time to the beggar. "Tell me, old man, what do you know of a slave by the name of Khenir? He now works for Charis Yhakobin." He rolled the remaining coins in his hand, watching the old man watch his movements.

"Aye, I know of that slave. He has been sold many times through the market. I've seen the poor fellow myself. Khenir is the only name he's known by, though," He peered up at Rieser expectantly. "Is my Lord in the market for a good slave? Certainly there are better ones, less scarred and used than this one?"

Dropping the rest of the coins on the ground, Rieser turned on the now startled man. "I have myself a good servant, and certainly never will own a slave." Pulling the reins away, he tossed one last final coin to the man while he crouched to gather the ones still laying about the ground. "Best make that last, for I'll be staying at Yhakobin's estate for the remainder of my time here this time."

Though that was in itself true, he'd make use of the little old man again before he left, for certain. Spies were always something of use, and he paid only in coppers but always well enough.

This particular beggar was Rieser's favorite in Plenimar. A severely aged Aurënfaie, the man had once been a slave. His years of slaving away for generations earned him the rare gift of becoming a freedman, a slave granted their freedom by their master. Now he roamed Riga's port, keeping eyes and ears open.

Who knew how many years left this man had, but he made use of his time as a spy for the right people. And Rieser í Stellen was one of his patrons.

On the ride back to Yhakobin's, something in the back of his mind tickled his thoughts. _Khenir,_ He thought listlessly, _For some reason I don't believe that name is truly his. Why would I think otherwise? Because he didn't give any other name._ He scoffed at himself, then narrowed his grey eyes. _But yet he gave me some small, out of the way family clan. Out of the way for most, perhaps, but not me._

Reining in, he turned his sorrel mare around and kicked his heels into her sides, kicking her into a hard gallop. Curiosity was getting the better of him. It would certainly take time, but time was always on an Aurënfaie's side -and luckily, he had the rest of Spring here in Riga with Yhakobin's family.

Reaching his awaiting ship, the_ Ebrados,_ he left the reins with a shipmate and ran up the ramp to the ship. It was by far not the biggest or most decked out ship, but it was his and he trusted the captain with his life. "Nowen!" He called as he entered the captain's cabin.

"Leaving off so soon?" Nowen, the captain of the _Ebrados_, was a woman, another Aurënfaie. A strong fighter, as well, Rieser trusted her. "We just arrived today. I thought you'd like to rest a day here in Riga before heading back." She said.

"No, in fact, I'll be staying until at least the start of Summer, at Yhakobin's. I need you to sail home to Aurënen," He was saying while writing down a letter as he bent over a table in her cabin. "Give Hâzadriën this letter, and no one else." He sealed the parchment with some wax and his seal, then handed it directly into Nowen's hands, clasping his bigger hands over her smaller ones. "Understood?"

She nodded and gripped the letter like her life depended on it; which it might if she failed. "Of course. Shall I return immediately and await you, or return the first day of Summer?"

He shook his head. "No, you will await Hâzadriën's return to your ship. I'm sending him on a little scouting mission for me. After he's finished, he will come to you, and you will bring him here to Riga." Releasing her hand only after she nodded, he bade her farewell and left off the ship without another word.

Nowen watched from the deck, wondering for a few moments as she watched him ride away on his mare back up the streets of Riga and eventually disappearing, what it was he had planned. Still gripping the letter, she shoved it into her jerkin and turned around. "Weigh anchor! We're off for Aurënen now! Get to work you!"

When Rieser returned to Yhakobin's estate, his mount was well lathered and breathing hard through flared nostrils. He climbed down and handed her off to an ostler and strode into the large house. He nearly ran into Khenir whom had apparently been waiting by the door for his return.

The man took Rieser's cloak without question and followed him up the stairs to his room. "Dinner will be ready in one hour, my Lord." Khenir informed Rieser. "W-Would you like to rest while you wait?" He questioned, walking just a step behind Rieser.

Rieser held a hand up and shook his head. "No need. I think I will see how Yhakobin's fish are. Has he gotten any new ones?" He took a sidelong look at the younger man beside him.

Khenir nodded his head, eyes watching Rieser all the while. "Yes, my Lord." Once at his room, Khenir hung the cloak on a coat rack near the door. Rieser watched him from the corner of his eye while he removed his riding boots and replaced them with more comfortable boots for leisure.

"How many?" Standing from the chair he had sat down in to switch boots, Rieser left the room without waiting for Khenir to reply. It was easy enough to get the man to trail behind him with such bait as a little question here that he would have to follow and answer.

"Two, my Lord." Khenir spoke softly, trailing behind Rieser at his heels. "I-I shall go and get some bread to feed them." When they reached the floor level, Khenir disappeared as Rieser walked out to the garden and where Yhakobin's pond lay.

_Khenir of Tarial._ He'd learn the truth soon enough. Rieser was the type of man who enjoyed learning things about everyone. It wouldn't do in his profession not to know little details, for it could always end up playing to his benefit. And he enjoyed the hunt, even for a slave. Allowing a smile to himself, he sat at the edge of the pond and watched the colorful fish that swam around under the lily pads. A moment later a piece of bread was tossed inside. Rieser looked up sharply to see Khenir standing by him with a piece of bread in his hands.

He hadn't heard or sensed the man walk up on him at all.

Holding out the bread with a shaking hand, Khenir offered the piece to Rieser so that he could feed the fish. Taking the bread, he brushed his fingers across Khenir's hand before pulling his own away with the bread. He didn't miss the startled look in the younger Aurënfaie's eyes. Breaking the piece in half, he handed half to Khenir then began feeding the fish with his half.

Taking this as an invitation, Khenir began doing the same.

"You can take off your veil here, no one will be the wiser." Rieser commented, watching from the corner of his eye at Khenir's actions.

Suddenly very alert, Khenir looked about in alarm. Then slowly, when he seen that no one was around, he removed the veil. Keeping a tight grip on it in one hand, he looked to Rieser. "Th-Thank you..."

Rieser nodded to him then returned his attention to the fish which swam about the crumbs of bread that he and Khenir were feeding them.

They did this until the bread was gone, then sat in silence. Rieser wasn't much for conversations himself, but found Khenir depressingly quiet. Not that he blamed him. A quiet slave was a good slave. It showed they were subdued, obedient even. He inwardly sneered at the thought of how many Aurënfaie had been reduced to this and worse.

Just looking at Khenir showed what a proud 'faie could be turned into. He turned his attention once again at Khenir and studied him. Those hazel eyes were sad, but not empty. They showed a sliver of cunning, but just a tiny sliver, so small in fact, many would have passed it by.

But many were not Rieser the Grim.

Tilting his head upward toward the sky, Khenir watched the sun continue it's descend. For a moment he sat there, relishing in the feeling of the breeze against his face, before he replaced the veil and looked to Rieser. "I believe it is time for dinner, my Lord." He bowed his head then led the way to the dining room with Rieser following.

"Ah, just in time! Thank you Khenir." Yhakobin sat at the head of the table, with his wife to his left. "Here, come and sit by me, old friend." Sitting to the right of Yhakobin, Rieser found himself sitting next to Osri, his son. Amela was sitting across from her brother, next to her mother.

"Let us eat in your honor, Rieser, friend of this family, for it's been too long since your last visit. The rest of this Spring should certainly prove quite prosperous." The toast said, they began to eat the dinner which had been prepared.

Dinner was much the same thing as lunch, Meran hung on every word Rieser had to say, and tried her damnedest to get his attention for more than a few seconds, while Amela begged for magic and Osri was the usual, sour boy. Yhakobin spoke of few things, mostly the war which was coming to a head between Plenimar and Skala.

But this was old news to Rieser and Meran disapproved of having such conversations at dinner in front of the children.

Ahmol, Rhania, Khenir, and many other servants awaited orders as they stood mute at a wall, watching quietly as their masters ate. Occasionally, Ahmol would tend to Yhakobin and Meran, Rhania to the children, and interestingly, Khenir to Rieser. He noted how Khenir's hands shook ever so slightly while he took plates away from him, placed fresh plates, and refilled his drinks.

When Meran took her leave for the evening, making sure to get a kiss from Rieser, Rhania followed with the children, leaving the men as they spoke over wine.

"I hope you don't mind Khenir's shyness," He began, "but I've ordered him to tend to your needs for the duration of your stay. He seems rather taken with you, and I know how you 'faie tend to enjoy one another's company." Yhakobin said, watching Rieser just as closely as Rieser watched him.

"That's awfully generous of you. Though I do take note on how you lent me your newest servant," He chided Yhakobin with a betraying smile. "But I accept your offer, until my own servant arrives."

Tilting his head, Yhakobin looked thoughtful for a moment until he nodded. "I vaguely remember you having a servant the last time you visited. I don't recall having really seen him though, what was his name?"

"Hâzadriën."

"Yes, of course, Hâzadriën." Smiling, Yhakobin finished his wine and sat his glass aside. "This has been a pleasant day indeed, first Ulan during breakfast, and now your arrival for the rest of Spring. This is surely a sign of good things to come." He stood and clasped hands with Rieser. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my wife is surely awaiting me. If you need anything, just ask Khenir.

"He'll show you his room should you need his assistance in something during the night," He paused, then tightened his grip just a little on Rieser's hands. "I do implore you to resist any sexual favors against him. I don't like my servants getting sullied. But you know this, I'm sure."

"Indeed, I know of your preference, and I certainly thought by now that you knew my own preferences."

Yhakobin smiled pleasantly. "Ah, of course, how silly of me. If anyone, I need to worry about Rhania. Quite right, I apologize if I insulted you with such thoughts."

Rieser patted Yhakobin's hands with one of his own before pulling away. "Don't worry yourself, that was hardly an insult. I've heard far worse pertaining to my preference in women, if you know what I mean." He winked at him and then turned to finish his own wine.

Laughing, Yhakobin clapped Rieser on the shoulder. "Oh I think I know. Goodnight, my friend, my home is your home." Walking away, Yhakobin chuckled. _Of all the people I hardly need to worry about is Rieser the Grim bedding Khenir._ He thought humorously.

Standing from the table, Rieser grabbed his glass and the bottle of wine. He knew Yhakobin had more where it came from. Nodding to Khenir to lead the way, he followed behind with his self deserved treat for having to put up with Yhakobin's wife. Khenir opened the door to his room and stepped inside.

He reached for his veil but stopped, glancing over his shoulder at Rieser. Then he tugged off the linen and laid it down on the simple nightstand next to the bed.

Nodding his approval, Rieser looked about the simple room. Nothing much, a bed, a nightstand, a clothes chest, a basin, and a chair by the window. Not even a mirror was in the room. He wasn't all that surprised. "Quaint." He filled his glass and held it out to Khenir.

Eyes wide, Khenir's eyes flicked between him and the glass. When Rieser just held it out more to him, the younger man took it slowly. He took a tentative sip, and the color filled his face as he drank in the smooth liquid in obvious lustrous need. "I-I haven't tasted wine in...in so long! I forgot what it tasted like..."

Sighing softly, he finished the last of the wine from his glass and handed it back to Rieser with a smile. _O Aura, his smile..._ It was the first time that day he'd seen Khenir's smile, and though he didn't think the man had much to smile for, and he only had met him that day, the smile melted a piece of his heart -it was beautiful.

His smile seemed to take years off his face, giving him his young beauty back.

Taking the glass from him, he gave a curt nod. "You should smile more often, you're far more beautiful when you do." A deep blush bloomed across Khenir's face as he stared at Rieser. But before he could comment on it, Rieser took one last look at the smile then left the room for his own.

TBC

* * *

A/N: A bit shorter than the first, but don't worry, not all the chapters will be this short. The lengths vary! So, drop a review if you enjoyed it, let me know how you feel!


	3. A Midnight Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own the Nightrunner series or it's characters. They belong to Lynn Flewelling. We just play with them. *wink* Moonwind and Sulwyn are mine.

A/N: Woo! Chappie three, posted at last! ...not that anyone is reading this on fanfiction. *sniff* Is the idea of Rieser and Ilar together SO awful? Come on! Well, anyway, I updated on my dA account so, I'm updating here as well. Maybe someone will enjoy!

* * *

A Midnight Visit

Rieser closed the door for privacy once inside his own room. Removing his gloves and boots, he filled the glass once again and sipped languidly at the wine while he stared out the window of his room. The window of this room overlooked the garden, whereas the other room overlooked a part of the front of the estate.

_How many weeks,_ He wondered idly,_ will it take for Hâzadriën to seek out this clan, then come here with his report?_ He mused over the thought. He had time. With this being early Nythin, it was two months before Summer would begin. Swirling his wine in the glass, he studied the liquid for a moment then broke into a smile. '_I-I haven't tasted wine in...in so long! I forgot what it tasted like...'_ That, Rieser believed, was true indeed.

The next couple of days were filled with mundane conversations when Yhakobin wasn't absorbed in his alchemy. Rieser followed him into his workshop on the second day of his arrival and watched with amusement as the Tírfaie explained away the many vials and tinctures he worked with.

Khenir seemed to relax some in his new role of serving Rieser after the fourth day. However, though he might have relaxed, Rieser himself was growing more restless, though he betrayed none of this and was doing his best to take it in strides.

It started the first night, as Rieser dozed, he had fleeting glimpses of Khenir, just glimpses, and his smile. The next night, the same thing, but more vivid. By the third night his dreams shifted from random images of the 'faie to moments they might have shared, or could have shared? He wasn't entirely sure on that.

The fourth night was what startled Rieser most. His dream, like the one the previous night, started off with them sharing a quiet moment in the garden, around the pond. They were alone, like that first day, but this time Khenir turned to him, grasped his chin, and pressed their lips together in a soft, gentle kiss.

Rieser awoke with a start and the sudden realization of the hard arousal between his legs. Cursing, he threw back the blankets and drew himself a cold bath.

The fifth night was worse, and he'd woken up even harder than before, painfully hard. He took another cold bath, but this time he took a quiet detour to Khenir's room. It wasn't that hard to bypass any guards that might stumble into his path, nor was it hard to pass by the rooms on quiet feet.

This was somewhat of his element, in the dark, hunting his quarry. Rieser í Stellen was a hunter by nature, and a deathly skillful one.

Slipping unnoticed into Khenir's room, he closed the door in silence and stole up to the bed where the man lay sleeping. Khenir was sound asleep, his even breathing pulling a veil of relaxation over Rieser. He studied the younger 'faie's sleeping face. He was far more relaxed in this state, perhaps his dreams carried him to better times.

Leaning over the bed, he held himself over Khenir's sleeping form as his hand pressed into the bedding. Hovering over him like this, Rieser felt the sudden thrill of his usual practice, but held that killing streak at bay as he stared down at Khenir. _I've never laid with a man before_, he thought dryly.

Deciding to be a little more subtle, he reached out with his other hand and stroked a stray strand of dark hair away from his face, the light touch not registering on Khenir. Allowing himself a little leeway, he leaned down to brush his lips against Khenir's. _Aura forgive me_, he thought, keen grey eyes watching closely at Khenir's slight change in his sleep.

His lips were soft against Rieser's, gentle, like in his dreams. Pressing more into the kiss, his eyes fluttered closed for just a second to savor this and perhaps be rid of the little annoyances that had occurred the past two nights. When his eyes came open again, he was staring into wide hazel ones.

Jerking back, Rieser cursed to see Khenir awake and alert. Braced for the outcry, he expected to hear guards come pounding down the door. But no outcry, no guards. He stared at Khenir, his muscles taut as he stood poised for fight or flight. Khenir slowly sat up, his whole body rigid.

Wondering what Khenir's thoughts might be on the subject, he sat at the edge of the bed and motioned for Khenir to speak freely.

Blowing out a harsh breath he'd been holding in his lungs, Khenir scooted back against his headboard. "Y-You told Ilban you weren't interested in, in men..." His voice was barely above a whisper.

_So you were listening well, then,_ Rieser thought in amusement. He nodded. "And I've never strayed from those preferences until now." He kept his hands resting on his knees while he studied the Aurënfaie. "I won't tell if you don't," He'd said those same words the first day when he took a look at Khenir's face.

A deep blush blossomed across Khenir's cheeks. Then the tears sprung up at the corners of his eyes. Drawing his knees to his chest, Khenir buried his face into his hands. Rieser watched in sudden bemusement at this. "I-I can't! I can't please anyone, not anymore! I'm too damaged for it, ruined, I-I..." Shoulders shaking with silent weeping, Khenir curled into a tighter ball on the corner of the bed furthest from Rieser.

After a moment of allowing him to weep, Rieser put the pieces together. _Gelded._ It happened often enough, though it wasn't something to ask a slave about. The only way he could be ruined, however, was if they had taken _everything_ from him. Rieser inwardly cringed at the thought.

But he wasn't entirely put off, either. This was something he could handle in a possible partner. Sliding over to sit shoulder to shoulder, Rieser wrapped an arm around Khenir's shaking shoulders, pulling him closer. He was never one to comfort others, but he could however, play the part good enough for Khenir.

The man shook violently against him but didn't try to pull away. "Easy, now. Be quiet before someone hears." Gripping his shoulder with one hand, Rieser reached over with his left hand and stroked away a few tears from the man's cheek. "I won't ask what happened. But I'll ask if you'll tell me?"

In a sense it was the same question, but played to relax the younger Aurënfaie. It seemed to have worked.

A moment longer and Khenir's shoulders stopped at last from shaking so violently, and he sagged against Rieser's side. He fidgeted with the hem of his nightshirt. Tears were still streaking his fair cheeks. "Pl-Please, I don't..." Looking up at Rieser, however, Khenir melted against him. "Th-They took everything."

Rieser had to lean closer just to hear him, but knew what he said. _As I thought._ He nodded and stroked Khenir's long dark hair. It wasn't braided right now, and long strands flowed between his fingers. "Did Yhakobin do it to you?"

"No! No, Ilban didn't do it. He's a good master. I-I've had many before Ilban... None were as kind and generous as him." Khenir shivered against Rieser and tentatively laid his head against Rieser's shoulder. He was still trembling, the sudden jolts shaking the bed, but they were coming less frequently.

Reaching down and gripping Khenir's chin, he lifted his head and brought their lips together. He watched as Khenir's eyes went round, but then fluttered closed as he leaned into the touch, the kiss deepening as he responded at last. Rieser felt a swirl of heat try and pool in his lower belly, but he crushed it as he pulled back and caressed Khenir's cheek with his thumb.

"Go back to sleep." He slipped from the bed soundlessly and turned to leave the room. He stopped at the door when he heard the sharp intake of a breath, and he glanced over his shoulder to see Khenir sitting on the edge of the bed.

Khenir was gripping the edge of the bed, and Rieser could see in the dim light of the moon outside the window that Khenir's knuckles were strained, whitening with the pressure. "Y-You don't, mind, I..." Khenir motioned vaguely over himself.

Rieser chuckled and stepped back over to the bed, then stooped over him and pulled the man into a heated kiss. Upon pulling back, he heard a strangled whine come in response from Khenir. "No, I don't believe I'll mind in the least. Now get some sleep. And not a word of this to Yhakobin," he winked, then was gone from the room and striding down to his own room.

He dreamt a little more vividly that night, and awoke to a somewhat embarrassing mess he hastily cleaned up. He cursed the entire morning, pacing the floor of his room as the stars faded and the sun slowly rose to brighten his room. _That man!_ He slid a hand through his gray streaked dark hair.

He was agitated, and by one man. One _slave_ had gotten under his skin in less than a week's time. Cursing his luck, he dressed and smoothed his hair back then tied it into a loose knot for the day. Perhaps a ride through the countryside would help ease his thoughts. Maybe a whore would help, too. Giving a moment to think that over, he nodded then left the room as he heard the sounds of the house coming awake.

He passed Khenir in the hall. The younger Aurënfaie turned a shy eye in his direction as they passed, then his gaze snapped forward and for a brief moment Rieser seen that cunning sliver break out across his eyes. His eyes were alert and almost fierce, but it was only as they passed.

Rieser suddenly wanted to grab him and demand that his mouth stay shut about the previous night. Unease settled over Rieser and he went straight to the dining room. Breakfast was yet to be served but Meran and her two children were already sitting about, chatting like usual.

Just when Rieser took his seat Yhakobin walked in with Ahmol following in his wake. Khenir, however, was no where in sight. "Good morning!" He kissed his wife's cheek, then sat at the head of the table. "I do hope you slept well, Rieser. Perhaps you'd be interested in joining me again today in my workshop?"

Plates were being laid out with the steaming breakfast now. "As much as that sounds pleasing, I'm afraid I'll have to pass. Today I would like to enjoy the Spring breeze and take my mounts out, letting them have a good gallop in the countryside. I do hope this doesn't offend you," He mused while he sipped at his morning juice.

Yhakobin smiled from behind his glass then set it aside with a nod. "Hardly, but that would take far too long for you, taking one out, coming back, taking the other out. Perhaps if Khenir rode with you? It would cut the time down in half."

Tilting his head, Rieser regarded Yhakobin for a moment before replying. "Indeed? That's awfully generous of you, allowing your servant to accompany me. Is that truly a smart move, though?" He held his hands out. "I'm but one man, an Aurënfaie at that. The Tírfaie here won't appreciate the sight of me with a slave waltzing about. I'm no Ilban."

Yhakobin chuckled and nodded. "You're correct to assume that, however, I believe Khenir deserves a bit of a treat for how well he's served me and you these past lovely days. It would be an insult upon me if you refused, and you needn't worry of any accusations so long as you carry these," Pulling a few papers from his tunic, he slid them over to Rieser.

He took the papers with a nod and read them over, then the one which had been sealed by Yhakobin's own seal. "Ah, a letter with your seal and statement that I am temporary guardian of this slave."

"Correct. Many people know my seal and signature, and I'm certain many know of your reputation as Rieser the Grim. I believe Khenir will be in safe hands." Yhakobin glanced to Khenir whom had just stepped into the room and bowed. "Well?" Turning his attention back to Rieser, Yhakobin studied him curiously.

"Well, you're right to believe I would insult you if I refused. However, before I accept, I must inform you that I planned on..." He glanced over the other occupants, mainly Meran, then turned his gaze back to meet Yhakobin's. "Visiting with a lady friend of mine." He made a vague gesture, but it was obvious to any adult in the room what he was referring to.

Meran looked appalled, but she gave a tight smile and turned to her daughter to say something in private. Osri hadn't even been paying attention, instead he was glowering at Khenir and making rude gestures at the 'faie. Yhakobin laughed quietly and nodded. "Oh, I see. Well, I'm sure I can trust in his discretion in such matters, he won't be a bother. Will you, Khenir?"

"Of course, Ilban, I'll stay out of his way and only answer when needed." Khenir bowed deeply again.

"There, now, problems solved. I do hope your day is quite fruitful." Apparently content with the outcomes, the conversation changed to other matters, such as Rieser's return later that day and seeing how certain alchemy can be applied to this or that.

When breakfast was done, Yhakobin left for his workshop, Meran left with her women servants, and Rhania chased after the children whom went to play in the garden.

Rieser returned to his room briefly to change his boots for riding boots and to grab his cloak. Once inside the room, he glanced at Khenir whom had followed quietly. Neither spoke a word while they walked back down the stairs and out to where Rieser's horses had been prepared.

Climbing into the saddle of his big black, he motioned for Khenir to ride Sulwyn. Reining in, they left the estate at a canter. Rieser's sword hung comfortably at his hip while he turned his mount's head down the road toward the countryside. As the two horses walked along side by side, Rieser took a sidelong glance at Khenir whom rode quietly atop his mare.

Thinking over his words carefully, he turned his head to him. "What did you tell Yhakobin?" He did well to hide the rage that was building up inside him.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Well? How was it? Enjoying? Leave a review and let me know your thoughts! Doesn't take but a second to do so!

**INFORMATION CORNER!**  
**Aura/Illior  
**Aura/Illior = The deity the Aurënfaie/'faie worship.

**Ilban**  
Ilban = The Plenimaran word for master.

And reminders!

**Nythin**  
Nythin = May.

**Aurënfaie/'faie**  
Aurënfaie/'faie = The People of Illior. A handsome folk, whom live generally three or four hundred years. The first to possess magic, as well. In addition to living three or four times as long as humans, the Aurënfaie mature more slowly. A man fourscore years is close to death, while an Aurënfaie is still considered a youth.

**Tírfaie/Tír**  
Tírfaie = The Aurënfaie word for outsiders, or "the people of short lives".

Did I miss anything? Ask if I did!


	4. Passion At The Brothel

Disclaimer: I don't own the Nightrunner series or it's characters. They belong to Lynn Flewelling. We just play with them. *wink* Moonwind and Radha are mine.

A/N: Recently got inspired to proofread and post the fourth chapter, so here's the fanfiction update of my Nightrunner fanfic! This is the full version, as the lemony scene at the end was cut out for the dA posting. Hopefully people will enjoy. If you like the story, drop a review. Thanks. Support is always appreciated you know.

* * *

Passion At The Brothel

Startled, Khenir looked to Rieser, his veil hiding his whole face except his eyes. "I-I didn't tell him anything!" His hands were fidgeting with the reins, looping them around his wrists, un-looping them, gripping them to the point his knuckles turned white, then loosening his hold until he barely held them.

"You went straight to his room this morning, did you not?" Khenir nodded his head once. Speaking through clenched teeth, Rieser asked again, "What did you tell him about last night?"

The Aurënfaie slave shuddered under Rieser's withering glare. "I-I told him nothing of last night! I-I only went to see if he needed me today, or if I should continue to serve you! I swear, lord Rieser! I wouldn't, I..."

"Then why did he send you with me today?" Rieser snapped, his patience running thin with this man. But he immediately regretted this.

Khenir shook in the saddle, and he could see the glistening of moisture at the corner of his eyes, the wetness which soaked through his veil. "He summoned me! He asked if you looked at me or Ilbana in a lustful manner, if you said anything about her or me! I didn't say anything about last night, I told him you don't speak much to me!

"A-And... I said that it seemed you didn't much care for the presence of Ilbana..." Khenir shook violently at that, but calmed himself by tightening his hold on the reins and wrapping them around his hands.

Frowning, Rieser studied his shaking form. Then his gaze fell down and he seen for the first time that morning that there were fresh marks on his forearms. _Why didn't I notice those sooner?_ He wondered, looking back up to him. "Where were you this morning during breakfast?"

Visibly trembling, Khenir held his left arm out to show the fresh welts which striped his forearm. "I-Ilban had me punished f-for speaking ill of Ilbana..." He was looking away now, rubbing idly at the ugly welts before his hands dropped to loosely grip the reins again.

Sighing, Rieser understood. He nodded and looked forward to see ahead of them. "Then why would he reward you upon punishing you today?" Though he had a feeling he knew well what the answer would be.

Khenir fidgeted with the reins and lowered his head. After a moment, he breathed out a sigh and looked up to Rieser. "Ilban wishes for me to stay with you, observe you, and report anything and everything you do and say."

_Of course_, Rieser thought dryly. "So why didn't you tell him about last night?" He turned to see Khenir looking off over the countryside.

A stiff roll of his shoulder indicated a small shrug. "It's been a long time, since...someone showed me affection, l-like you did last night... I won't tell him... I wouldn't, he doesn't... Want me to be with anyone... I don't, I don't know why... But I, you... You touched me, kissed me, like... I just want to feel that again!"

They walked in silence then. Khenir didn't speak a word, nor did Rieser. He wasn't sure what to say. _A slave rebelling against his master for a touch of affection._ He kicked Moonwind into a hard gallop down the road, and he heard Khenir galloping behind him. He allowed a sneer to take over his expression then.

Reining in, they turned down a road which led back up into Riga.

**xoxo**  
~Scene Change~

The Virésse port was always a good port for those traveling between the differing lands of Aurënen and the Three Lands. The _Ebrados_ docked often there. All the members of the Ebrados were crewmen of the ship bearing their namesake. Several members were from differing clans, and no one questioned when the _Ebrados_ docked at a harbor.

However Rieser never had the ship docked near his own clan, Bôkthersa. Instead he used the Virésse port, and traveled on horseback to Bôkthersa.

Hâzadriën, a mute Aurënfaie whom had lived with Rieser since their childhood, stood at the docks, watching as the familiar sails of the _Ebrados_ came ever closer. He'd knew the ship would return within the week, and had been waiting in Virésse. The ship came close enough to dock at last and Hâzadriën could see the captain, Nowen, giving orders to the rest of the crew.

As soon as she saw him, she waved toward the pale Aurënfaie. "Hâzadriën! We need to speak privately." She motioned him aboard the ship. Hâzadriën walked up the ramp from the dock and followed the captain to her cabin. When the door was closed firmly, she looked to Hâzadriën. "Captain Rieser is still in Plenimar."

Hâzadriën had a look which told Nowen she should explain and fast. She sat down at her desk. "I arrived at Riga's port the same day he did, as he ordered I do before we parted in Benshâl. He wanted to ride on horseback from Benshâl to Riga, checking his sources along the way. So I left and by the time I arrived in Riga, he had too.

"He came to me later that day and told me to give you this," She paused to pull out the sealed parchment to hand over to Hâzadriën as she had been ordered to. "And said he'll be staying until Summer with Yhakobin. He must have found something interesting, I know how much Yhakobin's wife annoys him." She winked at him.

He was reading the letter Rieser had sent as he listened and didn't seem to be interested in her thoughts on the matter.

Shaking her head, she watched the other Aurënfaie closely. She'd known Hâzadriën as long as she had known Rieser, but he seemed even more a mystery to her than Rieser himself. Mute, pale, and solid white hair that hung in a long braid down his back, Hâzadriën seemed ghostly.

When he stared with his pale grey eyes at you, it seemed he stared right through people. He read people better than street thieves. It unnerved Nowen, and many of the other crew aboard the _Ebrados_. But Rieser was hardly seen without the man.

"What does it say?" She asked, wondering if Hâzadriën would even let her read the letter. Like she thought he would, he tucked the parchment into his tunic and looked to her. She motioned to some paper and a quill which lay next to a pot of ink. He stepped over to the desk and began writing out what he thought she should know.

There was a hand signing language that Hâzadriën used to communicate with Rieser, but she'd never learned it. It seemed to her they didn't want anyone else knowing their secret language. "Captain Rieser said you'll be doing some scouting for him, or something along those lines anyway, and to wait for you to return here and take you to Riga. That's what I plan to do, but I am curious what's going on."

Hâzadriën shifted his shoulder in what she figured to be meant a shrug.

"Well I suppose I'll be sitting around Virésse with my thumb up my ass until you get back." She wrinkled her nose but made no further comment as she read over Hâzadriën's note to her. "Datsia? I can do that. Two, three days to get there from here. Weather has been good for travel." Nowen was satisfied with that.

Virésse was not one of her favored clans. She had no feud with them, but she simply had never trusted Ulan í Sathil. Her instincts were seldom wrong on such matters.

"Do you need help gathering your things from the inn?" She turned to see Hâzadriën leaving, but he gave no reply saying he did. "Well make it quick, then! We can be off for Datsia before nightfall if you hurry!"

**xoxo**  
~Scene Change~

By the time Rieser and Khenir reached the port, Rieser was feeling even more flustered. He glanced to see Khenir still walking beside him, then headed for a brothel he knew well enough. Climbing down from his mount, he took the reins and led Moonwind into a corral for the horses of other men and women enjoying the company of a partner inside the establishment.

Once he paid the ostler to tend to his horses, Rieser walked through the arched doorway that led into the yard of the brothel, with Khenir close behind. Rieser soon found his favorite girl of this particular place. "Radha!" He wrapped her in an embrace and pressed his lips to her neck, causing her to giggle.

She was a dark skinned, dark eyed, Zengati woman. And the mistress of this particular brothel. "Well if it isn't Tall Rieser! It's been, what, two, three years since I last saw that grim face of yours?" She pressed her large bosom against his chest and stroked a delicate hand through his gray streaked dark hair.

"Two," He corrected, smiling down at her. "May I have your company for a couple of hours?" She curtsied with a flourish, then glanced passed him to eye Khenir. He looked to the 'faie and nodded. "Right, he's with me. Perhaps you have a room he may occupy until we're done?"

Smiling wryly, Radha motioned for them up to the rooms. "Certainly, there's a little room which connects to mine he can stay in until you and I are done." She slipped an arm through Rieser's and led him up the stairs. She took them into a room near the end of the hall and then opened a door that led into a conjoining room to hers.

"Here you go, you shouldn't be too bothered by us in here." She smiled lustfully after Khenir until he had hurried inside. Then she closed the door and looked to Rieser whom had removed his tunic and gloves, sharp grey eyes raking over her curvaceous body. "And now, for you..." She pulled off the thin shawl which had been the only thing covering her breasts.

_It has been too long indeed,_ He thought with a wry smirk.

An hour later, he was laying in her too cushioned bed, tangled in her limbs and staring at the ceiling. As anxious as he might have been for her flesh, he was left unsatisfied. Twirling a lock of her dark hair between his fingers, he sighed quietly and stole a glance at the closed door.

Khenir hadn't made a peep since their conversation in the countryside. _You touched me, kissed me, like... I just want to feel that again!_ Khenir's words were replaying over and over in his head. He slid his hand through his hair and sat up, untangling himself from Radha. She murmured then rolled and pulled the blankets over herself.

Pulling on his breeches, he stole into the room to find Khenir sitting in a chair. A quick glance around the room and Rieser could see it wasn't used much other than perhaps a small private study. A large desk with a chair stood at the center of the wall across from the door, then a heavily cushioned chair sat in the far corner which Khenir occupied.

The only other thing in the room was a small vanity, but the mirror had been covered by a shawl. Had Khenir done that?

Khenir looked up as he closed the door and met Rieser's gaze. He had taken his veil off while he sat in the room. "Are we returning now?" He tugged absently at his robe.

Instead of answering, he walked over and gripped Khenir's chin. Lifting his head to meet his eyes, Rieser pressed his lips into Khenir's. A deep blush immediately spread across his cheeks, but Khenir didn't pull away. Reaching up with shaky hands, Khenir loosely grabbed Rieser's face to pull him into the kiss more.

Rieser groaned low in his throat at the feeling of arousal coming on. Pulling back, he grabbed Khenir's shoulders and lifted him from the chair. Then swift hands went to work on Khenir's slave robe.

Khenir grabbed his wrists with a quick and strong hold he didn't think possible of the man, and looked to see startled hazel eyes. "N-No, wait, I-I..." His shoulders trembled under Rieser's grip.

Rieser sat in the chair and looked up at Khenir. "You want me to kiss you?" He motioned vaguely at Khenir. "Show me first." He heard Khenir whimper. But the 'faie turned to face Rieser. Pulling at his robe, he quickly disrobed and dropped the cloth to the floor at his feet. It took a lot of effort on Rieser's part to keep from looking down immediately.

Khenir's body was riddled with scars. He studied the man with a scrutinizing gaze, finding each scar, tracing all of them with the years of abuse he had suffered. His grey eyes must have betrayed his stony expression with the revulsion he felt at the horrible condition these Tírfaie had left a once beautiful Aurënfaie -for Khenir suddenly fell to his knees and hid his face in his hands.

"I'm just damaged goods now! Pl-Please..." He was reaching for his robe but Rieser leaned over and stopped him by grasping his wrist. "Please don't stare at me any longer! I-I won't tell Ilban, I swear it! Just... Please!" He sobbed.

With a swift jerk, Rieser had pulled Khenir into his lap and wrapped an arm around Khenir's waist to hold him in place. Then he silenced the sobbing man with a rough kiss. Khenir shook violently against him, then melted and sagged against Rieser's lean body. Reeling with success, Rieser let his hands wander the thin, frail body that sat on his lap.

His fingers barely found a patch on the pale skin that wasn't scarred. Instead, he traced the scars up and down Khenir's back, relishing in how well Khenir was responding. Dropping a hand to his leather breeches, Rieser began to tug them off. Khenir pulled back from the kiss, shivering.

Fresh tears were streaking his cheeks, but Rieser noted the determination in those hazel eyes that stared down at him. _He wants this. He wants to be touched._ Who was he to deny him? He needed to be rid of these feelings for the slave anyway, and now was the best of times to do so, in such a private place as this.

Glancing around the room, he spied a bottle of oil sitting on Radha's desk. He jerked his head toward it and Khenir slowly slid off of Rieser's lap to retrieve it. "I-I haven't, this..." Khenir's breathing was coming in quick breaths now. Rieser simply held a hand up to silence him and motioned for him to return.

With his breeches left forgotten on the floor with Khenir's robe, he shifted in the chair that was far too cushioned against his backside. His erection was already hard again while he helped Khenir straddle his lap. Without being prompted, Khenir rubbed the oil along Rieser's shaft, eliciting a long, low moan.

As if enchanted by the sound, Khenir's hands worked skillfully to slick Rieser's growing erection with the oil. Then without comment, he lifted his hips and held Rieser's shaft as he lowered himself onto him. Heat enveloped the older Aurënfaie's cock as Khenir's quivering ass slid down his length.

Rieser couldn't quite tell if it was anguish, horror, or ecstasy that flashed across Khenir's face, but the growl he gave made him forget it. "Good?" Rieser wasn't the type to really care if his partner was having as good a time as himself, but with Khenir's injuries he had the fleeting thought he would end up hurting him more than anything.

Khenir bobbed his head in nodding. "Y-Yes!" He rolled his hips into Rieser's and the older man grasped his hips to keep the motion going, his head tossed back against the chair. Cursing, he flicked his hips up to meet Khenir's rhythm and the pooling heat in his stomach went straight to his groin with the motion. "O Aura!" Khenir bit down on a fist to silence himself, eyes clamped shut while he continued to ride Rieser.

Rieser knew it had been a long time since this slave had felt anything but pain. Bucking his hips up into Khenir's rather tight ass, they began to move in a rough rhythm together. Rieser ran his hands over Khenir's body, up his back, into his hair and tugged him down into a quick, heated kiss.

_O Aura, indeed!_ Wondering if Khenir had any kind of sensations between his legs after losing everything, he dropped his hand from Khenir's hair and palmed the scarred flesh where his sex would have been. Khenir shuddered against him, but he couldn't quite discern if it was in horror, pain, revulsion, or perhaps just maybe a little desire that flickered to life.

Groaning in something akin to pleasure Khenir pulled from the kiss with a harsh pant and buried his face into Rieser's toned shoulder. Khenir didn't push his hand away and his rhythmic motion riding atop Rieser became more frantic, more wild.

It didn't take much longer for Rieser to reach his climax. Grasping those thin hips in his hands and thrusting up into the man riding him, he came, his seed shooting inside Khenir. He rode out his orgasm until he had nothing left to offer then fell back into the chair with Khenir collapsing against him in a shuddering heap.

Both panted in harsh succession for a few moments, their chests moving against each other while they caught their breath. _Did he cum?_ Rieser wondered in bemusement. He supposed the better question after a moment's thought, was if he _could_ cum.

With his breath in better control, he reached a hand up and slid his fingers through the silky hair. Khenir hadn't braided his hair today. He shifted in the chair and glanced down to see Khenir with his head resting against his shoulder, eyes shut. "Does Yhakobin check to see if you've been touched?" The words came before he realized he had found his voice again.

Khenir shook his head. Glancing up, Khenir offered that rare smile of his. "I'll have to bathe when we return anyway. No one will know. I won't tell Ilban." Sliding off of Rieser, the younger 'faie began to do a quick cleaning with a towel that had been discarded by the desk chair.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Welp there it was. Maybe I'll get chapter five up sooner rather than later. Haven't been inspired to update my other stories, so you're stuck with this for now. Also don't think there's any need for information at the end of this chapter, but I'll recap with what Aura is.

**INFORMATION CORNER!**  
**Aura/Illior**  
Aura/Illior = The deity the Aurënfaie/'faie worship.

Did I miss anything? Ask if I did!


	5. Rieser's Game

Disclaimer: I don't own the Nightrunner series or it's characters. They belong to Lynn Flewelling. We just play with them. *wink*  
Radha is mine.

A/N: Another update, and again this is the full, uncut version of what I posted to my dA account. Not sure what else to say, and it's pretty short in itself FYI, but...maybe someone likes it? Sooo... Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Rieser's Game**

Dressing in silence, Rieser realized how satisfied he felt. Khenir replaced his veil over his face while Rieser retrieved the rest of his clothing from Radha's room and finished dressing. Seeing the woman still asleep, he left with Khenir behind him.

The sun was beginning to dip towards dusk as they retrieved their mounts and headed back to Yhakobin's estate. They walked up the road, allowing their horses to have their heads in their leisure.

"Thank you..." Khenir suddenly spoke up. Rieser turned to look at him and seen he was staring off in front of them while they approached Yhakobin's estate. "I haven't felt desirable to anyone in so long... You're the first in a very long time, lord Rieser. Thank you, for that." His eyes flicked to Rieser for a brief moment before settling on the road ahead.

Rieser didn't comment. He led them through the archway into Yhakobin's estate. Climbing down, he handed off their horses to the ostler then entered the house and headed up to his room. He glanced back in time to see Khenir leave for a bath, most likely. He himself entered his room and sat on the bed once his cloak was hung by the door.

Running his hands back through his hair, he hung his head and stared at the floor. _Now that I've had a taste, I'm satisfied. It's all I needed. I can rest well tonight and let go of these thoughts that's been clouding my mind._ He nodded to this and laid back on the bed, awaiting for the time to head down for dinner.

However, it was soon apparent that even though he had been satisfied well, that night just brought even more erotic dreams to him. He awoke in a sweat and in need to clean yet another mess. He cursed his needs, his growing desires.

Surely he could have just turned to a male whore, but that didn't appeal to him. It was _Khenir_ he wanted. It was Khenir he _wanted_. The thought was foreign to him.

It was three days after their affair before Rieser dared to venture anything toward him more than a few words. Giving himself time to consider his actions, to watch Yhakobin and wonder if the Tírfaie had figured out what he had done with his slave. But he gave no indication of knowing about their affair. Khenir seemed to have spoken the truth when he said he wouldn't tell his master anything of the sort.

After the fourth day of doing his best on avoiding the subject, he caught Khenir giving him fleeting looks here and there. Hazel eyes questioning, at times, begging even. And his own dreams were haunting him.

That night Rieser slipped out of his room well past midnight. He glided through the shadows of the house until he reached Khenir's room in the servant's wing. Slipping in unnoticed and in silence, he closed the door behind himself and stared into the moonlit room. Khenir lay on his bed, curled on his side.

Sauntering over to the bed, he leaned down and stroked Khenir's hair, his lips brushing softly against his ear. "Khenir..." His voice was but just a whisper. The younger Aurënfaie tensed and looked up to him with wide hazel eyes, but then his eyes focused in on him and he rolled over. He immediately leaned up and pressed his lips eagerly to Rieser's.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Rieser drew Khenir closer to himself and deepened the kiss. He ran his hand down Khenir's back then up again, feeling the man's spine beneath his fingertips. Khenir shivered but didn't tremble like he did the first time. This time he leaned into the touch, and Rieser could tell he was relishing in this attention.

Breaking the kiss for a breath, Khenir tugged gently at Rieser's nightshirt. He didn't fight as Khenir removed his nightshirt, revealing a lean body in the pale moonlight. "I was afraid you'd... That you didn't want to touch me again after... That time..." He stroked Rieser's length with a careful touch.

Gripping his chin, Rieser tilted Khenir's head to meet his gaze. "I needed time to make sure Yhakobin hadn't found out, one way or another." _And I was hoping I wouldn't want to touch you again,_ he left unsaid that last thought.

Khenir studied his face, then slowly he pulled away and slipped out of his nightshirt. Left exposed to Rieser's scrutinizing gaze, Khenir shivered on the bed where he sat. His fists were pressed onto his knees while he sat and stared down. Rieser made note of how he didn't allow his gaze to see his scarred nether regions.

Letting his eyes wander Khenir's body, here in the wash of moonlight, the man seemed somehow prettier than ever. "Let me see that smile," He prompted, stroking a finger gently across Khenir's pale cheek. He leaned into the touch and turned his face to press his lips to Rieser's palm, then looked to him.

And he smiled.

That beautiful, perfect smile. That smile which somehow lifted years off his tortured, scarred life. Bringing their lips together again, Rieser drew Khenir onto his lap, his erection pressing against Khenir's thigh now. The other gave a slight shudder and gripped Rieser's shoulders for support.

The kiss was a heated, passionate one. They broke apart again and Rieser lifted Khenir up off himself with ease, laying him back on the bed and crawling over the smaller built man. Trailing scars with light touches and soft kisses, Rieser made his way up Khenir's torso to his chest, shoulder, neck, -all the while Khenir shivering under him, at times even jerking with excitement.

Stopping just short of Khenir's lips, he leaned forward and brushed his lips across Khenir's earlobe. "It'll hurt more without an oil," He hoped that wouldn't deter Khenir from wanting this as much as he himself wanted it.

The younger 'faie lay motionless for a moment, considering the words. Then his hand left Rieser's shoulder, trailed down his lean chest before dropping from his body to the edge of the bed. Rieser moved to the right and leaned on his side while watching Khenir lean over his bed for something.

Coming back up, Khenir held a bottle identical to the one they'd used in Radha's room. Upon closer inspection by Rieser, he realized it was hers. "You stole this from her?" He looked to Khenir questioningly.

Khenir fidgeted under his gaze and nodded slowly. "I thought, maybe, we would need it and she had others..." He shifted on the bed where he lay next to Rieser, eyes glassy as they watered.

Shaking his head Rieser leaned over and claimed his lips once again, drawing him close while he opened the bottle. _So that's the _real_ reason you took off for your room when we returned,_ Rieser thought wryly with a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. Giving Khenir the bottle, he allowed the man to work the oil onto his shaft, groaning with arousal at the touch.

With warming oil slicking his member, Rieser rolled to his back and watched with amusement as Khenir straddled him. With his knees on either side of Rieser's hips, Khenir stroked the length of his shaft before grasping at the base. Lifting his hips up, Khenir lowered himself onto Rieser's hard erection.

Rieser cursed under his breath at the tightness that enveloped him all over again, the heat seemed to reverberate up through him. Reaching up and rubbing Khenir's sides, Rieser flicked his hips to encourage Khenir into moving.

Tossing his head back, Khenir shuddered hard before he began rolling his hips against Rieser's. Beginning to get a rhythm going, Khenir rode Rieser with a renewed earnest of need. Pressing his palms to Rieser's chest, he leaned over him and picked up the pace of his motions.

Long, dark strands of hair cascaded over Khenir's shoulders like a waterfall. It framed his face like silk. Rieser reached up and slid his fingers through the long, silky hair. Fisting his hand into his hair, he pulled Khenir down and ravaged his mouth with a rough, sexual, needy kiss. Khenir whimpered but didn't fight back. He pressed eagerly into the kiss, his rhythmic riding changing ever so slightly to a more, frantic need.

Rieser pulled from the kiss and stared up at the face, listening to the sexual sounds that Khenir was making with fascination. It was _so different_ being with a man than a woman, he realized. He gripped at Khenir's hip with one strong hand and wrapped his right arm around the thin man, drawing him close to himself. Then he rolled them over on the bed.

Gasping with surprise, Khenir arched from the bed into Rieser's lean build as the man now atop him sped up his thrusting. "A-Ah... R-Rieser...!" He moaned. Eyes fluttered open to look at him through a haze of desire and lust. The man above him looked almost fierce but in that same sense so _gentle_, _loving_.

Grunting with the new position he held, Rieser leaned down and pressed his lips to Khenir's already swollen ones, -claiming them for another kiss and silencing him in the same motion.- He didn't need the whole house waking to the sounds of their affair.

Holding himself up with one palm planted firmly on the bed next to Khenir's head, he flicked his hips hard once to see Khenir's reaction to the harder thrust. Khenir convulsed hard under him and the friction sent him reeling with delight. At last meeting each other with their motions, Rieser began to let his free hand wander over the body he was taking.

Scars riddled Khenir's thin frame, how many Tír masters? How many punishments? Were they mistakes, did he fight? Or were the men simply cruel to this once beautiful Aurënfaie? Rieser growled into the kiss and pulled back, shaking the thoughts from his head.

Moaning in ecstasy, Rieser rode out his climax, letting Khenir's tightening ass to milk him of all his seed until he collapsed atop the man. Chests heaving against one another, Rieser took a moment to relish in the feel of Khenir beneath him before he rolled off of him and laid back on the bed.

They lay in silence for long moments before Khenir stirred next to Rieser. Turning his head to look, he saw Khenir had stretched out along his body, head pressed against his shoulder. Stray strands of hair clung to Khenir's sweaty face and neck. Rieser reached over and smoothed the strands out of his face, watching in bemusement as the man leaned into his touch.

Sighing in contentment, Khenir allowed himself to relax against Rieser. He turned his head to meet Rieser's hand and kissed his palm, looking at it for a moment until Rieser pulled back and sat up. "You're not staying?" He looked up to see Rieser standing from the bed and slipping his nightshirt back on.

"No," Rieser replied, looking over his shoulder at the Aurënfaie. "We can't let anyone find out about us," He felt his heart lurch into his throat suddenly. _Why did I phrase it like that? _Us_? There is no us._ He thought, his brows creasing into a frown. Turning his head away from the accusing gaze of those hazel eyes, he reached for the discarded bottle of oil. "I'll hold onto this," He held it up, "It wouldn't do if you were found with it." He finished saying, turning to look one last time at Khenir.

Khenir had already slipped back into his nightshirt and now sat in the middle of his bed. "I understand... Thank you." He smiled at Rieser, that pleasing smile playing gracefully across his fine features.

Leaning over to get one more taste of those lips, Rieser kissed him for a long moment, enjoying the feel of their mouths connected. He pulled away and stroked his cheek with a gentle touch, then he left as silently as he had come.

When he was back in his room alone, he closed the door and looked at the bottle of oil. His lips twisted in a smirk. _Ah, Charis, I believe we have ourselves a new game._ Slipping the bottle into a pocket of one of his tunics, he folded the tunic and placed it into the clothes chest at the end of his bed.

Content, he crawled into his bed and laid back, staring at the ceiling until sleep came to take him away.

**xoxo**  
~In Aurënen~

It had taken the _Ebrados_ three days to reach Datsia's harbor, the Old Sailor was on their side as the winds blew strong and their ship sailed fast. Hâzadriën left the _Ebrados_ and it's crew to stay with the ship until his return. He rode south from Datsia, where the Tarial clan was located. It was partly out of the way, but just half a day's ride from Datsia on a good day with a strong mount.

Hâzadriën arrived midday, and it did not go unnoticed by him the looks he received. The clan was small, the whole of their clan in this one village. He was mute, but he had ways of communicating. Writing out his question, he held the note out for one of the braver Tarial clansmen to read.

"Can't say I know anyone by the name of Khenir," The man replied in Aurënfaie. Like many small clans, the people of this one did not speak anything other than Aurënfaie. "But you'd be best asking the elders," He continued to tell Hâzadriën, "This is a small clan, so they're likely to know everyone that's went through here in the last couple hundred years."

Hâzadriën thanked the man with a bow of his head, and the man just shrugged it off. It was common courtesy to send newcomers to the elders in these small villages anyway. "The elders can be found in that building over there," He pointed to possibly the largest building in the whole of the village. "They can be found there from dawn until dusk. May Aura guide you on your journey."

The Tarial clansman smiled at Hâzadriën then went back to whatever work he had before the day's end.

TBC

* * *

A/N: This chapter has always been kind of short, but maybe that bit of lemony goodness will make up for it. ;) Don't forget to drop a review, it only takes a couple seconds!

**INFORMATION CORNER!**  
Nothing at the moment. Did I miss anything? Ask if I did!


End file.
